The New Kid
by Rogue21493
Summary: The Xmen have a new teamate. Everything seems fine, but she has dreams that seem to know more then her. And what happens when she falls for a certain flame throwing mutant? Plz review! Rated T for safty and later chapters on hold may be rewritten
1. Making New Friends

The New KidBy:Brandy (Rogue) Eggleston  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own the X-men. Marvel does. But I do own Sarah Graham aka Foxtails, also known as Tails. This story is set in Evo time. It may have an different time zone, and all that from the cartoon, but this was the only way I knew how to make it work for my story. I'll soon have one that will have to do with the comic, and it will have Sarah in it. She will be the same. But an little bit will be changed to fit the story. Oh and this is from the writers point of view (p.o.v), but I will have stories with it being Sarah's p.o.v. But this is the writers (me) point of view. Please review.Well get on you bigarnos (snails) and go read my story! Rogue21493 comands you to go read my story! Now be gone you cooyons!

(telepathic thoughts) _thoughts_

One day as Sarah Graham was walking home from school she was hoping that her parents weren't fighting like they had been when she left for school. If they are I'll just run up to my room and blast some music she thought. As she started up her walk way she heard her parents argueing. She opened up the door and tried to sneak up to her room. But no luck.

"Sarah can you come here?" her mom called. _Damn_ she thought this past year had been hell with her parents always argueing. As she headed to the living room she couldn't help but wonder why had she ended up with this family instead of another one? They had adopted her when she was seven when they had found out they couldn't have a child of their own.

One look at her dad with his red hair and blue eyes told you that he was Irish. One look at her mom with her blond hair and green eyes told you that well she was pretty. Sarah looked like a normal teenager. With her dark brown hair that looked arburn, her deep dark brown eyes that were a little bit unusual, and her tall silm figure made her look older then she really was. She was fifteen on the edge of her sixteenth birthday.She headed into the living room. One look at her parents said they probably had been argueing since she left for school. 

"We need you to answer a question for us" her dad started.

"Only you can help us with our problem" her mom stated.

"What?" she asked not wanting to get in the middle of their argueing.

"Were do you want to go on our summer vaction?" her dad asked.

"I don't know" she told them. So their fight had progressed since that morning. Soon they were fighting about their summer vaction and her. _They're fighting about me _she thought angerly.It didn't matter that they were fighting about bringing her into their fight it was the fact that they were doing it all!

"STOP!" she yelled. "Why are you guys always fighting?! Its getting on my last nerve!" Her hands were hurting from clenching them so hard. "Why do you guys always fight? Why can't you guys stop fighting?" 

She was so angry that she almost didn't realize that her eyes, ears, and nose were starting to hurt and burn. She was giving her self a headache or so she thought. All of sudden a string of red electricity shot out of her hand. She stared at the spot on the wall were it had it hit realizing that she had been the the one to do that. Her eye sight was better, (she always had good eye sight it just was better) her hearing was stronger, alot stronger. She could hear Miss.Johnson's little dog, Cookie barking as Miss.Johnson left in her car and they lived two and an half blocks away! Her scent of smell was stronger, better, an whole lot stronger, and better. She could smell her dad's after shave, and cologene mixing with his natural scent perfectly. Her mom's perfume mixed with her natural scent just as well as her dads if not more. Soon her dad was holding her mom and comforting her.

"She's a mutant Paul! What did I do wrong?" her mom cried.

"Shh, Kelly" her dad said tring to comfort her mom. Sarah ran up to her room with tears stinging her eyes. As she did she heard her mom cry out "She's a mutant Paul! For God sake she's a MUTANT!"

That night Sarah stayed in her room the whole night. Not coming out for anything. When her parents went to bed she turned out her light to make them think that she had went to bed. About ten minutes later she snuck out of her room, she headed to her parents room.

She heard her mom say "Paul what are we going to do?" and then she heard her dad say "I guess we have to call the police and turn her in like the goverment asked people to do when they found a mutant."

Sarah couldn't belive her ears. Her parents were going to turn her in. And she didn't do anything wrong! She had always hated how the goverment treated mutants and she had always hated the way people talked about them. Sarah headed back to her room angry and upset. When she got in her room a string of red electricity shot out from her hand making her realize that she had to keep her emotions in check.

She went to her closet and grabbed her old, trusted back pack and sat it on her bed then she started to put a few clothes in it. When she was done she grabbed her bag (what she calls her back pack) and put her journal in it along with a pen or two. She then went under bed and grabbed her money safe. She put in her four digit code and took out her money and counted it.

"Alright, so it was worth it to save my money since my fourteenth birthday! I got fifty bucks! And 35 cents. Now lets see how much I got in my wallet." She grabbed her chain wallet to see how much was in it. "Okay ten dollars. Hmm maybe I should check my other one." She grabbed her super girl wallet and checked it. "Alright twenty five dollars and seventy-five cents." She put both wallets in her bag and the rest of her money.

She went into one of her drawers and grabbed a pair of gloves she slipped them on. Seeing that the gloves only covered her hands so she grabbed a zip up sweat shirt and zipped it up to her upper chest. She grabbed a old coat that she had in her closet that she had and folded up and put in her bag. She then went down stairs to get some food. She grabbed a apple, some sandwichs her mom kept in the refrigerator in case any one got hungry, she then grabbed a few juice boxes. She went back up to her room. She put the food in her bag, made sure she had everything, deciding not to take her art and music stuff, and closed her bag.

She quickly wrote her parents a note saying she didn't know if she see them again but that she loved them and was upset that they were going to turn her in. She signed the note, With love, Sarah.

She opened her window and slung her bag over her shoulder surprised at how light it felt. She climbed out of her window on to the tree outside her window, and climbed all the way down. Then she took off in to the night.

By dawn Sarah had reached Virgina. She had been to Virgina before on a field trip. She thanked the truck driver for giving her a ride all this way and for droping her off at the bus station. She went up to the counter.

"Where would you like to buy a ticket for Miss?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"New Jersey." 

"Would you like a round trip ticket?" the lady asked like she had done this an hundred timea.

"No thanks. I don't think I'll be coming back. At least not for a long time." 

"Okay. What bus to New Jersey do you want to take?"

"The very next one please."

"Alright here is your ticket and your bus leaves in five mintues. You can go ahead and broad."

Sarah gave the lady the twenty-five dollars for the ticket, said thanks and went to the bus. She got on it, showed the bus driver her ticket and went to sit down. She placed her bag next to her hoping nobody would sit next to her. Sarah caught an look of her self in the window. She now had a red tint to her eyes. It only made her eyes more unuusal She then pulled out her journal and started to write about what happen to her since yesterday. The bus ride to New Jersey started. Sarah was on her way to New Jersey. An Few Days Later  
Who ever came up with the idea for journals in class knew how to torture one of the seniors at Bayvill High thought. He glanced at the clock for the hundredth time that afternoon. He couldn't wait for school to be over. He also couldn't wait to get back to the institue. The bell rung signaling that school was over for the day. He closed his note book, and handed it to his teacher.

Scott Summers stood up and streched his tall frame, glad school was over. He ran in to one of his friends from the institue in the hallway. Kitty Pryde was flirting of course.

"C'mon Kitty we got to go" Scott told her. On their way back to the manison Scott couldn't help himself. He had to tease her about her flirting with boys (to him it seemed like she was flirting all the time. Which she was.)

"So whens the wedding?" Scott said teasingly. Scott ducked under her flying fist.

"Oh like shut-up Scott." Kitty told him. "I can't wait to get back to the mansion. I want to like get in the pool. Its like hot out here!" Kitty complained.

"Yeah it sure is" Scott said agreeing with her. "Hmm I wonder what would your boyfriend would say to you getting in the pool with Me, Kurt, and Evan." Scott said teasing Kitty.

This time though he didn't move fast enough. "Ow!"

Just as Kurt Wagner, and Evan Daniels were fixing to get in the pool when Logan called them, "Hey you two come here!"

"What did you do Kurt?" asked Evan.

"I didn't do anything Evan." Kurt repiled in his thick Greman accent.

"Yeah right fur ball."

"The Professor wants you two" Logan growled.

"Uh...oh."

"Ve're in trouble Ev." On their why to meet the Professer they ran in to two of their friends. Evan's aunt Ororo Munroe had Jean Grey, and Rogue with her.

"I got these two." she said.

"What did you two do?" Evan asked.

"Ah don't know about red here, but ah didn't do anything." Rogue said in her southern accent.

"I didn't do anything either." Jean repiled.

"Vell I guess ve follow Logan, and Ororo to find out whats going on." Kurt said. So they did.  
_What the hell is going on_? The thought ran through Rogue's mind once again. She had been with Jean in her room, listening to her talk about her and Kitty going to the mall to shop, in which Rogue repiled "Again?" They were always going shopping it seemed like to Rogue. When Ororo had came and got them, saying the Professor wanted to see them. She wouldn't tell them a thing. Either the Professor had asked her to or she didn't know. When they got to the room where the Professor tells them of missions The Professor was waiting for them. Charles Xavier was the one who basically ran the show. He was their boss in other words. 

"Kurt can you pop upstairs and get Scott and Kitty for me?" the Professer asked Kurt. With that Kurt teleported. The smell of sulfer filled the air. Three seconds later kurt was back with Scott and Kitty.

"Whats going on Professor?" Jean asked.

"Theres a new mutant" he said. "

"Where Professor?" Scott asked taking the role of leader.

"New Jersey, and not a good part either."

"Well lets go get the poor child then Charles." Ororo said.

"We are Ororo. But I'm letting you all know what her powers are, so you'll be prepared."

"It's a girl?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

"Ah man we don't need anymore girls around here." Evan joked.

"Shut-up Ev." Rogue told him.

"Now can I continue?" the Professor asked.

"Oh sorry Professor." Kitty said.

"Her name is Sarah Graham, she's fifteen, and she has some very strong powers. She can create red electricity out of her hands. She has to keep her emotions in check because if she doesn't she loses control.She has powers like an animal, because she can transform into animals. That means she has heighted senses, agilty, she also has super strength like a animal. Though she just found that one out yesterday. So in other words shes like an animal more then any one of us, except for Logan of course." 

"Wow. She must be scared." that of course came from Kitty.

"Yes she is. Thats why I want Rogue, Kurt, and Evan to go get her."

"Why us Professer?" Evan asked.

"I think she will get along with you three more easily then the others."

"Oh."

"Now I've packed you three a weeks worth of clothes. Lets hope that Sarah will want to come soon. Jean, Sarah will be bunking with you."

"Professer why would she be bunking with me, when she and I won't be having any classes together?" Jean asked.

"Its only temporary. When I found her I could tell that her powers are going to be hard to control so I think its best if she have her own room. Just to be safe. Well you three better be going." So Rogue, Evan, and Kurt took the clothes and were on their way.

They arrived in New Jersey around four in the morning. They went into the hotel were Sarah was staying.

"Ugh. I don't how anyone could stay here, much less live here." Evan said with a note of ewww in his voice. 

They grabed their bags and went inside. There was nobody at the desk. Rogue went to the computer on the desk.

"Ok she is in room...nine. So lets get rooms eight, and ten."

Just then the owner came back. Rogue moved back to were Kurt and Evan were in the nick of time.

"Hey do you youngsters need a room?"

"Yes. We would like rooms eight and ten." Rogue told the man. The guy gave them a look but didn't say anything.

"Ok the young lady gets room ten, while the young boys get room eight. Its five, fifty a night." Evan handed the man the money for that night. They went to their rooms to get some sleep."Wake up fur ball!" Evan said trying to get Kurt up.

"Ugh Evan ve vent to bed at four thrity in the morning! Its only...TEN in the morning?! UGH!"

"Kurt if we're going to get Sarah to come back with us, we can't sleep all day. So get up you FUR BALL!"

"Fine I'm up. Happy?"

"Yes, very much. I'll go check on Rogue."

"Yeah you go do that and get your head bit off." Kurt grumbled heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Evan went to Rogue's room and knocked. He was surprised when she opened.

"Just seeing if you were awake."

"Well ah am."

"Ok. well I guess we wait for Kurt and then see about Sarah."

They waited untill Kurt was ready and they went to Sarah's room and knocked.

"Um, hello." Sarah said.

"Hi. I"m Kurt, and this is Rogue, and Evan."

"Hey." 

"Hi."

"Ve were wondering do you know a good place to eat."

"Um theres a cafe down the street."

"Can you show us?"

"Uh sure. I'm Sarah by the way."

"C'mon. I'm hungry!" Kurt complained.

Soon they were sitting in booth in the cafe, Black Diamond.

"So Sarah why are in New Jersey?" Evan asked.

"Well I kinda had to get away from were I'm from so I came up here." Kurt noticed that Sarah had a slight southern accent.

"Are you from the south?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?"

"I can hear a slight accent. So were are you from?"

"North Carliona." 

"Right in the middle huh?"

"Yep. I guess thats why I only have a slight accent. So were are you guys from?"

They told were they came and soon they were talking like old friends.

That night Rogue, Evan, and Kurt were in the boys room trying to comeup with a plan. 

"Well we could just tell her." Kurt suggested. 

"Sorry elf. But shes scared we need to earn her trust so she won't be scared." Evan said. They kept on talking about how to get Sarah to come with them. They interrupted by a knock on the door. Kurt opened it to find Sarah standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but over hear. Are you guys mutants too?"

"Yeah we are. And how did you hear us? I mean we were talking kinda low." Evan asked.

"Did yah forget what the professor said? She has hightened senses." Rogue remined him.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked counfused. They explained about the Professor and the institue and the x-men. As Sarah listened she grew more hopeful then she had been in days. She agreed to go back with them, ready to start over. They said goodnight after telling Sarah about the rest of the team.

Rogue was in one word happy. She had always felt a little out of place when she would hang out with Jean and Kitty because they were preppy as hell and she was,...well not. She was more dark. And now it seemed like she would have someone she could relate to. She knew that her and Sarah had plenty in common. On their way back to the hotel her and Sarah had started to talk about music, and they listened to most of the same stuff. She remebered Sarah saying she had a passion for music and art. She also liked to write. She had said she liked to write her own songs, poems, and stories. As Rogue slid in to bed she couldn't wait to hang out with Sarah and not feel like she was out of place. And she couldn't wait to see what she could do. Rogue was betting that Sarah could do some serious damage.  
That afternoon as they were on the road Sarah was telling a joke.

"Ok, Kurt would you remember me in an day?"

"Yeah." 

"Would you remember me in an month?"

"Yeah."

"Would you remember me in a year?"

"Yeah."

"Would you remember me in ten years?"

"Yeah."

"Knock knock." 

"Who's there?"

"See you already forgot me and I'm right here in the same car as you!"

"Ha ha ha! She got you good fur ball!" Evan chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt said. They kept on joking and laughing, and talking untill they reached the mansion just in time for supper. As they were getting their stuff out of the car everyone came out. "

"Hello, Sarah. I am Charles Xavier."

"So you're a mutant too?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I am. We all are."

"Hello Sarah. I'm Ororo Munroe."

"Hi."

"I'm Logan." 

"Hi."

"Hey Sarah, I'm Jean Grey and you are going to be bunking with me for a while."

"Cool."

"Hey there Sarah. I'm Scott Summers."

"Hi."

"Hi Sarah! I'm Kitty Pryde."

"Hi."

"Well now that you know our names what do you say we go eat and get to know each other better. Shall we?" the Professor asked. After they had gotten everything inside they sat to eat.

"So what can you guys do?" Sarah asked. She had been wondering since she had found out about this place. 

(Sarah I am a telepath. I can read minds.) Sarah looked at Professor X, she realized that he hadn't moved his lips.

"Ok I was not expecting that." she said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to have up mental shields so no one can read you mind without you wanting them to." the Professor told her.

A rumble of thunder passed over the mansion and Ororo smiled knowingly.

_Wow_ Sarah thought.

Logan unsheathed an claw and stabbed a piece of pork chop.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side mister." she told Logan. All Logan did was give a small smile and a faint one at that.

Evan grew a spike in a matter of seconds and used it to grab a piece of potato.

Kitty phased half way through her chair and then she pulled her self back up and smiled at Sarah.

"I would show you what I can do but I think it would cause some serious damage." Scott said.

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"I shoot optic blasts from my eyes. That why I can't take these glasses off." Scott said pointing at his glasses.

"I'm a telepath but I also have a bit of telekinesis." Jean told her. Then the salt started to raise and floated toward Jean.

Kurt went to turn his halo watch off.

"Kurt are you sure?" Professor X asked.

"Ja." He turned it off. Sarah was greeted with the sight of a blue elf sitting right were Kurt had been.

"Whoa."

"Your not scared of me are you Sarah?" Kurt asked.

"No way Kurt! I'm more afriad of what he could do to me if I made him angry." Sarah said pointing at Logan.

"Good. Now watch this." Kurt said. Kurt teleported to the other end of the room. Were he had been there was an dark blueish, purple, cloud of smoke. Sarah coughed when the smell of sulfer hit her nose. Kurt telproted back to his seat.

"Are you ok Sarah? I didn't make you sick did I?" Kurt asked.

"No. I got hightened senses remeber?"

"No. I forgot."

"Just like Evan huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." Kurt said happy that he hadn't made her sick.

"Ah would show you my power but its too risky and too dngerous." Rogue said.

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"Rogue has the power to absorb others thoughts, memory, and with the case of mutants, their abilities by touch." the Professor explained. After they were done eating Sarah got showed to her room that she would be shareing with Jean temporarily. She then talked with the Professor about the x-men, going to Bayvill High with the others, and controlling her powers. It was ten o'clock when Sarah went to bed. She went in to Jeans room. She realized that Jean was still up.

"So Sarah do you want to go shopping with Kitty, Rogue and me tomorrow to get you some new clothes?"

"Sure."

"Ok good night Sarah."

"Good night Jean." Sarah got in to bed ready to head off to dream land, and la la land too. She fell alsleep in a matter of seconds with a grin on her face. 

Around three in the morning Sarah started to have an dream.

She was hearing accents that seemed so familar, and comforting, and yet she couldn't place them.

She was smelling things that seemed so familar, and yet she didn't know what she was smelling.

She was seeing things that seemed like she saw them all the time, and yet she never saw them in her whole life.

She was looking around when an tall dark stranger came out of the shadows. She couldn't tell what the stranger looked like, but she could tell that the stranger was an man. The only thing she could tell besides that it was an man was that his eyes glowed red.

"Hello?" Sarah asked stupidly.

She watched as the stranger's hand went into his pocket. She started to walk backwards slowly. The stranger pulled out an rectangle object. Sarah couldn't move anymore. The object started to glow. She watch as the stranger threw the redish, purpleish object at her. It seemed to be moving in slow motion, and that just made it worse. She could now see that it was an playing card. Not that helped. It was the queen of hearts not that helped either. The card hit her in her chest.

Sarah woke up pouring sweat. Her heart was ponding in her chest. She sat up in her bed, she felt Jeans eyes on her. She looked at Jean.

"What is it Jean?" Sarah asked hoping she wouldn't ask about her bad dream.

"I was senseing you were having an bad dream, and in turn I got one. Are you ok Sarah?"

"Yeah. Sorry about you getting an bad dream."

"Its ok. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah." Jean seemed to study her face. I wonder if shes looking into my mind Sarah wondered. So she put the thought, Jean is nosey into her head. But Jean didn't seem to notice. So she probably wasn't looking in my head Sarah thought. Probably. Sarah turned over so her back was facing Jean.

"Good night Jean."

"Good night Sarah." Sarah felt Jeans eyes on her for an second, and the heard her turn over.

She had had that dream before. But the part with the stranger, and the card was new. Maybe with all thats going on my mind just added that part into her dream. _Yeah thats it_, Sarah thought trying to convince herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the stranger. And that she was connected to the stranger some how. And that he was an mutant, that explained the glowing card. Some how Sarah fell back alsleep. This time without an grin on her face.

After two hours at the mall Sarah was tired. She had already gotten enough clothles for the school year, and she had got a few dvds, and and a few cds. She had gotten some dvds, Planet of the Apes, Scorpion King, and Walking Tall. She had gotten some cds, Nickleback, Godsmack, Avril Lavigne and Green Day. 

She looked at Rogue as they sat down in the food court, and asked, "Are Jean and Kitty always like this at the mall?" 

"Yes they are."

"Ok remind me never to go shopping with them again." Sarah joked. Soon they were eating lunch. They all had chinese food.

"Sarah if you want I can burn some cds for you." Kitty said to Sarah.

"Cool. Thanks Kitty."

"No problem."

After they ate Sarah had to make one last stop. She had to go the art and craft store. She grabbed two things of sketch books, two things of color pencils, and three notebooks. One for songs, one for poems, and the last one for stories. She paid for it all with some of the money she still had. As they were walking out of the mall they walked right by an hair salon. Sarah stopped in her tracks, causing Jean, Kitty, and Rogue to stop. _Hmm. My mom would never let me color my hair, but I don't need her permission now do I? _Sarah thought.

"What are you doing Sarah? Jean asked.

"I just had an Idea." 

"What?"

"Well why don't you wait here for about thrity minutes and then you'll see?"

"Ok. But hurry up." 

"Ok. Now close your eyes and count to twenty and I'll go ok?"

"Fine just hurry up!" 

"Ok, ok." About thrity minutes later Sarah walked up to her friends. They didn't notice her because they were to busy looking at guys, and at the stuff they bought.

"Hey guys! Ta-da!"

"Whoa!"

"Like too cool!" 

"Cool!"

"So you guys like it?" Sarah asked nervous.

"Totally Sarah! Its so cool!"

"Thanks Kitty. So what about you guys? Jean? Rogue?"

"I love it Sarah." Jean told her.

"Its awsome." Rogue told her.

"Well lets go then." Sarah took some of the bags while the others took some too.

"Is it perment Sarah?" Jean asked as they put the bags in the car.

"Yeah it is. They have a computer that shows you what you look like with an new hair do, and I loved it so I was like "make it perment. I love it!" and I can always recolor it if I get sick of it. But that won't happen for awhile." They got back in the car and they headed back to the mansion.

A/N:Okay, not the best place to end it, but deal with it!


	2. New Descories And A Few Twists

The New Kid  
By:Rogue21493  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything from X-men. Marvel owns them and everything that has to do with them. I only own Sarah.

Sarah wasn't too surpised to see everyone in the front hallway. She had caught their scent when she was on the other side of the door. They were surpised at her new do, but they liked it.

"Sarah your room is finished and you can go fix it up like you want." the Professor told her.

"Thanks." Sarah caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror and she loved her streaks in her hair. She had gotten her bangs dyed pure red. It was so cool. She loved it. Sarah went in to her room. She looked around her room. There was a small t.v, a sweet stereo system, a desk, a shelf, and of course a bed, and a closet. She sat her dvds, and cds on the shelf. She put away all the clothes that she had just bought, and she sat the art stuff on the desk. Sarah floped down on the bed and smiled happily.

Sarah was in the control room for the danger room talking to the Professor. She was wearing her new x-men uniform. The background was black. Her belt was yellow, and the x sign was red. She had red x's on her arms, and she was wearing dark red gloves. The Professor was explaining that her uniform could help her make sure that her eletricity power didn't hurt anyone too bad. She had pockets on her uniform were she could put her gloves when she had to do serious damage.

"Now Sarah are you ready?" the Professor asked her.

"Yep. I'm ready." Sarah went in the danger room. She glanced at Scott.

"What are we going to be doing boss man?"

"Don't call me boss." 

"Ok cheif." That got a smile and an chuckle.

"Boss is fine." 

"OK. So what are we doing? Boss." 

"Hide-and-go-seek."

"Uh? I thought this was training."

"It is. We're going to play hide-and-go-seek with powers."

"Oh."

Scott called everybody over. They spilt in to teams of two: Jean and Shadowcat, Spyke and Nightcrawler who would be the seekers, Cyclops and her, and Rogue was going to attack people from behind to keep them on their toes. _I need to come up with a codename and fast!_ Sarah thought. Rogue started to count to ten and the teams took off.

Within thrity minutes of training Sarah was ready to take a break. Her and Cyclops were doging attacks that were being sent their way, and trying to stay hidden from Spyke, and Nightcrawler.

Sarah sent a electric blast at an robot that was attacking Cyclops from behind. Cyclops gave her an nod of thanks and sent an opitic blast at another robot. Sarah had an idea. She started to run toward Cyclops, but before she was too close to him, she jumped and transformed in to an hawk.

_I hope I can learn how to transform faster _Sarah thought. It took a while for her to tranform and the Professor had said she would have to pratice to get faster at tranforming. She flew around and saw were everyone was and saw that Spyke, and Nightcrawler were near Cyclops. She flew toward Cyclops and transformed back to her self.

"Cyke! Nightcrawler, and Spyke are close!" Cyclops ran and hid behind an huge boulder, while Sarah hid in a tree that had yet to be knock down. She sent an blast at them that knocked them down. Then her, and Cyclops took off running trying not to let them tag them and put them out of the game. Cyclops sent an opitic blast at them as they stated to get up. This went on for another half an hour. After switching into street clothes Scott told Sarah that she did a good job for her first time in the danger room.

Sarah was tired. She went to her room to get ready for school the next day. She put the notebooks and binders she needed for school in her bag and sat it by her desk. She then got ready for bed making her self an promise, that she would try her damnest to come up with an codename. She then set her clock and laid down falling asleep in an matter of minutes.

Sarah woke up to the sound of her alarm clock yelling at her to wake up. She turned it off and sat up. It was five in the morning and she had to get ready for training.

_Damn its going to take me a while to get use to waking up this early every day _she thought. But she was up for it. Sarah glanced at her hands seeing the gloves she had wore to bed just in case she had a bad dream or something. Something like Kurt, and Evan throwing water on her to wake her up or just to see her yell and get angry, and soaked. Sarah stood up and went to her closet she looked at her self in the mirror and tried to remeber what she had been called in her dream. It was a codename that for some reason seemed perfect for her or at least she had liked it alot.

_I think it was FoxTail _she thought. Her mind had came up with it in her dream and had came up with why she was being called that. It was because just like a fox she didn't let you see her unless she wanted you to see her. _Damn my mind comes up with good stuff when its sleeping _she thought. She got dressed and she ran an brush through her hair. She then went to the danger room ready to tell everyone her codename.   
Sarah was putting her uniform on in the girls locker room. She was telling the girls her codename. They all liked it. She told everyone else right before they started training. By the end of training Evan had came up with a nickname for Sarah that had to do with her codename. He was calling her Tails. Kurt joked that she had been renamed tails after the fox or what ever it was from Sonic the hedge hog. It stuck, everyone called her that at least once, as they got ready for school. They got in the car and headed to Bavill Hill high school.

Kitty had shown her were her first class but Sarah felt like she was lost. She was trying to get her locker open but it just wouldn't open.

_Damn thing _Sarah thought getting angry. She had to hurry up so she could get to her second class. She wanted some time to find out were it was. She was getting angrier every time her locker wouldn't open. 

_Whoa. I can't lose control of my emotions if I do all hell will break loose _she thought. She took an few deep breaths as someone walked up behind her. She turned around and saw a guy with white hair standing there as though he had to stand right there waiting for her to finish or he could see right through her.

"Hi I'm Sarah." she said trying to be nice.

"Why would I care what your name is?" He said.

"Sorry just trying to be nice." Sarah turned back to her locker and tried to open it but the stupid thing wouldn't.

"Here." The guy with white hair smacked it with the side of his fist and it opened.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." And with that he started to walk away.

"Hey do you know were Miss.Mitchell's class is?" The white hair guy turned and looked at her like he couldn't belive she was asking him a question. He looked for about an second that he wasn't going to tell her but he did.

"Its down that hall, turn at the first right and its the second class on the left." He turned and started to walk back to his locker.

"Thanks." Sarah called after him. He didn't say anything back. Sarah threw her first class stuff in her locker and ran to her second class. As she did she couldn't help but think that the white hair guy was cute.

By pure luck Sarah had found her third class at the other end of the school. She was sitting at her desk waiting for class to begin. An flash of white caught her eye.

She looked up to see the guy who had helped her with her locker walk in. He went in sat down some were in the back. When class started the teacher took attedence.

When the teacher got to Pietro Maximoff the white hair guy said, "here."

_So his name is Pietro _Sarah thought. After attedence the teacher had Sarah stand up and say an little something about herself.

"I'm Sarah Graham, and a little something about myself." She sat down as the class laughed. The teacher asked to do it again but to be serious. As she did Sarah hoped she hadn't gotten in trouble. That would be an bad idea on her first day. Sarah glanced at Pietro as she sat down.

_Yep, defitnely cute _she thought.

Sarah was glad it was time for lunch. School was starting to drag on, and she was hungry. Plus she got to hang out with everyone from the institue. She got her lunch and went to sit down only to realize she didn't know where they sat. She stood looking around for an second then she heard Kurt call her name. She headed over to were Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue were sitting.

"So had an good first day Tails?" Evan asked.

"So far its alright." Scott came and sat down while Sarah had been telling about her joke in her third class. "

Be carefull of that Sarah, some teachers are quick to send people to the principal." Scott said acting like an big brother.

"Don't worry Scott I'll be carefull. Ok?"

"Yeah." Lunch was almost over and Jean hadn't came yet. Sarah glanced around and saw her just coming in. She headed straight for their table.

"Jean were have you been?" Kitty asked. Sarah could sense that she was upset so she asked, "Whats wrong?"

"I got in trouble in my last class!" She said angrily.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"The teacher thought I was whispering, and passing notes in class, but I wasn't!" 

"But why does she think you were?" Evan asked.

"Because the other cheerleaders were!"

"Thats not fair." Kitty said.

Jean said, "I know, but I can't do anything about it." And with that she walked to the cheerleader table.

"Well this has been an exciting day." Sarah said. Sarah said bye to everyone, and threw her tray away. She was off to her next class.

Sarah was in Scott's car heading back to the mansion.

"Sarah, whens your birthday?" Kitty asked.

"The twelve of Septemeber." 

"Thats next saturday!"

"Yep."

"What are you going to be doing on your birthday?"

"Kitty I can tell already that you are going to through me a party, so stop acting innocent."

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic." Sarah said. Kurt, and Evan started laughing like crazy, while Kitty laughed an little bit, and Scott chuckled.

"Well whats your favorite kind of cake?" Kitty asked already planning everything for the party she wanted to throw for Sarah.

"Chocolate, or yellow it doesn't matter." For the rest of the ride home Kitty talked with Sarah about her birthday, and the guys sometimes had put their two cents in.

When they reached the mansion Sarah said, "I can't wait to be sixteen, because then I get to drive, and pick the radio stations."

Evan replied, "When you start driving remind me to run away." Sarah ran to the Professor's office. She had an meeting with him, and didn't want to be late.

(Hello Sarah.) Sarah stopped dead in her tracks for an second right outside the professor's door.

(Man its really going to take an while for me to get use to that.) She sent back to the Professor.

(Don't worry. You will.) Sarah could hear him chuckling in his head. Sarah went in to his office.

"Sarah I need to talk with you about your animorph power." He started.

"I thought we already did." Sarah said counfused.

"Yes, well I was wondering have you before your powers fully devloped, did you ever have brief flashes of being able to smell something before you got close enough to it to smell it like it would be for an non-mutant, or being able to see something far off no one else could see?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it...yeah! So what does that mean Professor?"

"It means that your animal ablities were already starting to form, and when you got into that fit of rage it finished forming, and your electicity powers came when you were in that fit of rage fully turning you into an mutant." He finished.

"So I would have turned into an mutant anyway?"

"Yes. That is the way it seems." _Wow thats twisted _Sarah thought.

The Professor and Sarah finished up their conferstion. Sarah went up to her room. She sat down at her desk and got started on her homwork. But she wasn't able to conctrate. She pulled out her sketch book and started to sketch.

Sarah glanced at her homework feeling slightly guilty for not finishing it before she started to sketch. She looked at her sketch. She was sketching the Professor. Sarah knew that it was 5:30, and dinner was at 6:00, so she put her art stuff away and got started on her homework again. She was surpised that she could remember what her teacher taught that day in class. _Maybe my powers have something to do with this _she thought. By the time she finished with her homework it was time for dinner. After dinner Sarah was playing Sorry with Kurt, Evan, and Rogue. About mid-way through Evan was getting on her nerves.

She picked up the dice, and felt them start to charge with her electricity power. She threw the dice at Evan when he came back into the room after getting himself an soda. The dice which were glowing an darkish red exploded at Evan's feet. An red dust cloud covered Evan. Evan stepped out of the red dust cloud coughing.

"How (cough) did you do (cough) that? (cough)"

"I don't know."

"Ve better go tell the Pofessor what just happened." Kurt said.

After they told the Professor what had happened he had Sarah go into the danger room with an bunch of dice, after telling her some of the targets were going to be moving, and some were not going to be. After twenty minutes one of the targets moved. Intead of an red dust cloud covering the target, red electicity seemed to shoot out and hit the target.

The Professor had her come back into the control room. He had her explain what she had been thinking, feeling when she had charged, and threw the dice.

"Well when I did it to Evan I had wanted to get back at him because he was getting on my nerves, and I had needed, and wanted an cover so I could take care of the targets. Then when that one target started to move toward me I wanted to stop it from comeing too close, and I guess just because I wanted to stop it totaly." The Professor had everyone come into the control room, and told them what had happened. Everybody was shocked to find out what Sarah could do with dice. And a little freaked.

"I've always been bit of an gambler." Sarah said trying to lighten the mood. But no one found it funny, at least not right then.

When they were heading to bed Sarah asked Rogue why had everyone freaked out.

"Well Sarah...Theres an baddie that can charge cards, and throw them at people and they exploded on contact. They hurt like the dickens. Just ask anybody. We've all gotten hit by them at one time or another." Rogue explained, "His eyes also glow red. Kitty thinks thats creepy, while I think its cool."

Sarah couldn't belive it. The baddie Rogue was talking about sounded just like the stranger from her dream!

"Whats his name?"

"Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. Why?"

"Just wondering. (fake yawn) Hmm I think I'll head to bed now Rogue. Good night." 

"Good night Sarah." Sarah sat down on her bed without even turning on her light. _Could the stranger that I dreamed of be Remy LeBeau? _Sarah asked herself. _No. It can't be. _Sarah couldn't make herself belive that. She fell alsleep without taking her clothes off.  
Around four in the morning Sarah started to have that dream again.

A/N:I wonder, if the dream has changed. LOL Go to the next chapter and check it out!


	3. Dreaming And Meeting John

The New Kid  
By:Rogue21493  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own the X-men. Marvel does. I only own Sarah.

She was hearing the same things, smelling the same things, and seeing the same things, she had the other day. The stranger came out of the shadows like he did he before.

"Are you Remy LeBeau?" she asked hoping he would say no, and she would know she hadn't been dreaming of an bad guy before meeting him. But she had an feeling she wasn't going to get so lucky. He didn't answer.

Just like before his hand went into his pocket, and pulled out the rectangle object. It was the ace of spades, not the queen of hearts. The stranger threw the card at Sarah. But instead of hitting her in her chest it went right by. Sarah didn't know if that was on purpose, or an accdient.

The stranger started to walk toward her. She tried to move away from the stranger, but she couldn't move. He kept on walking toward her.

Sarah was in one word, scared. Ok she was freaked out an little bit too.

When the stranger got right in front of her, no more then three or four inchs away, he stopped. He pulled out another card, and started to charge it. It was the queen of hearts. The stranger held it up were it was in between his, and her face.

"Chere dis card it is my favorite. Not everyone is lucky enough to get hit with this card." the stranger said in an accent that sounded french, and southern mixed in to one.

"So I should feel lucky that you chose to hit me with that card? Wow. I thought I knew luck before, but I didn't know luck until now, wow!" Sarah said sarcasticly. The stranger chuckled. He then lowered the card. Its glow went away like he had decharged it. Sarah could see his glowing red eyes.

"Gambit thinks your funny sugarbee."

"So you are Remy LeBeau? Or do just go around calling yourself Gambit? And what does sugarbee mean? And chere?" Sarah noticed that her accent came out an little bit more. And it sounded an little bit like the strangers accent, who might or might not be Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. 

"You'll know soon enough."

"Well I want to know now!" Sarah said getting angry.

"No need to get angry chere. You'll know when the time is right." 

"Is that another way of saying I'll find out when you want me to, which will be an long time from now? And what am I supose to call you if I'm not sure if you are Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit?" He chuckled again.

"No it means you will know soon enough. And just call me Cajuin for now. Or boogalee."

"What does boogalee mean?"

"Cajuin in Cajuin."

"Oh. Well Cajuin, are you or are you not Remy LeBeau?" The Cajuin chuckled again.

"You'll know soon chere, I promise." And with that he started to walk away. He stopped, turned around, and raised his hand again.The card started to glow. He was charging it again.

"Don't worry chere it won't hurt." And he threw the card at Sarah. "At least not that much." The card slamed into Sarah's chest. Sarah woke up with sweat pouring, and her heart beating. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She held her head in her hands.

"Ok weird as hell dream ever." Sarah said talking to herself. _What did it mean? _Sarah thought to herself.

"It didn't mean anything." Sarah said to herself. But she didn't belive that. Sarah rasied her head. She caught an glimpse of red. She turned and looked at her window expecting to see the Cajuin. But instead she saw herself. Her red eyes had reflected in the window and caught her attention. She chuckled dryly, dispite herself. She stared at herself in the window. Her eyes looked like the Cajuin's. They glowed red in the dark. 

"Could that mean anything?" She asked herself. "No it don't, can't mean anything." She said trying to asure herself. She laid down, and got comfortable. Sarah stared at her wall an while, untill her eyes started to water from staring so long. She rubbed at her eyes. Sarah forced herself to go to sleep.

An week later Sarah hadn't had the dream, for an while so she relaxed an little bit in that department. But she still felt tense. She felt like she was an sitting duck, just waiting for the dream. After another day at school it seemed like all was normal. As normal it could get for an teenage mutant. Her birthday was Saturday, four days away. Sarah ran to the football field. She was going to meet Evan to toss the ball around while they waited for their friends. Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were all going to be busy untill late after school. Jean had cheerleading practice. So her and Evan were going to wait for them. She got to the field after Evan.

"Hey! Evan!" She yelled to get his attention. Evan waved at Sarah, and yelled right back,

"Hurry up Tails! I want to kick your but!"

"In your dreams porcupine." Sarah said when she got to where he was standing. Soon they were throwing the ball around having fun. After about thrity minutes Sarah caught two new secents. She knew one of them. 

She grabbed Evan's arm and said "Ev I smell two people sneaking up on us. I know one of them. It's a guy who helped me with my locker. His name is-" Sarah didn't get to finish because she heard something like an wind whistle (A/N:when something goes through the wind very fast it seems to whistle), and turned around to see two feet coming at her. She wasn't able to block it, or move fast enough. The feet slamed into her chest.

"What the?...Oph. Ahh." Sarah looked up into the face of an younger guy, who looked a little green, and smelled like crap. Evan grew an spike and sent it flying. It got the guy off of her chest. Evan helped her up.

"Who's that?"

"You remember what you got told of the brotherhood?"

"Yeeeah." Sarah knew that there was an brotherhood of evil mutants, she just didn't know who was in it.

"Well thats Todd Tolansky aka Toad."

"Yeah thats me yo." Toad said. All of an sudden an silver blur raced past them. It stopped next to Toad. It was the guy who helped her with her locker, Pietro Maximoff!

"Thats Pi-" Sarah cut him off.

"I know Pietro Maximoff. Hes the one who helped me with my locker."

"Hownicethatyouremeberedme." Pietro said so fast that Sarah didn't understand any of it.

"Huh?" 

"I said," Pietro said annoyed, "How nice that you remebered me." He said it slow like Sarah was dumb.

"Whats his codename?" Sarah asked Evan.

"Quicksilver." 

"Hey Daniels why don't you stop talking to your girlfriend, and come on and let me kick your butt." Pietro said. Sarah could tell Evan, and Pietro did not like each other at all. 

"Go ahead Ev. I'll take care of Toady." She said. Evan barely heard her, he was already heading toward Quicksilver.

"Hey Toad! Come on lets see what you got." She said taughting him. Toad jumped at her. Sarah moved out of the way. At the same time she sent an electric blast at Toad, sending him flying. He landed in the bleachers. He shooked it off and came right back at Sarah.

"What do they call you yo?"

"They call me FoxTail. But you can call me Tails." Sarah threw another blast at Toad, but he was able to jump out of the way just in time.

"Why are you called that?"

"Because like an fox, I don't let you see me unless I want you to see me." While she was saying that she had started to transform. She was a little bit faster at it. She was fully transformed by the time she had finished. She had transformed into an eagle. She flew behind Toad while he was looking for her, were she had been. She untransformed, and landed behind him. He didn't relize she was behind, because she had landed as quietly as an cat.

"Hey Toady." She said. When he turned around she delivered an front kick to his abodem. It sent him flying. He landed on the grass. Hard. _Hope I didn't hurt him too bad _Sarah thought. It didn't seem so as he got back up and jumped up high in to the air. Sarah realized he was going to hit Spyke, like he had done her. But before she could yell out an warning, an red blast came out of no were, and slamed into Toad, sending him off course. Sarah caught her friends secent, as she turned around. Her friends were running toward them.

"Tails! You ok?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Cyke. Lets take care of these creeps." Cyke grinned, and nodded. But they didn't have to do anything. Upon seeing Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue coming to help, Quicksilver, and Toad took off.

"Well what did you think of your first fight against some of the brotherhood Sarah?" Scott asked.

"Theres more?" Sarah asked acting shocked and scared. And putting an fake mask of utter disbelive, and fright on her face. Everyone laughed.

"So what did you think Sarah?" Kitty asked as they got all their stuff.

"Well I don't know what to think. I mean, I can't wait to meet the rest of the family (Evan, and Kurt laughed at that), But if I'm ever, ever out numbered, and you guys don't come out to help I promise I will kill you all." Sarah joked. "But I am nervous."

"Don't be. You are great!" Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt." They got into the car and went back to the mansion. As they were heading to the mansion Sarah thought that Pietro was not that cute at all. It just was an stupid crush. Meant nothing at all.

That night Sarah, Rogue, Kurt, and Scott were out getting some movies to watch. Sarah was in the action section. She was looking for a good action movie.

"Glad I don't have to be getting any love movies. Scott gots that covered." Sarah mumbled to herself. Jean had asked Scott to get a certain love movie. While she was looking she caught the scent of a person behind her. She pretended not to know that someone was behind her.

"If you are looking for a good action movie, I sugest, "Born To Kill", its pretty good." the stranger behind her said.

Sarah turned around to look at the guy behind her. _Damn. Hes hot! _Sarah thought.

"Thanks." Sarah grabbed "Born To Kill".

"No, problem mate."

"Are you a Aussie?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, is that obvious?" 

"Yeah, it is."

"Damn. And here I was trying to hide it."

"Why would you want to hide it? Its nice."

"I'm just kidding mate. I can't hide my accent, just like you can't hide your southeren one."

"You can actually hear it? Damn, I thought I had lost it in my short time here."

"You just moved here?"

"Yeah. Going to school here."

"So, you're in collage?"

"No, high school. I'm living in a broading school, and going to reguraler school."

"Well, do the people at that broading school allow you to go out?"

"Yeah, but we got curviews. Retched things. Never liked them."

"Me neither." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, their no fun."

"Well, do you think you could go out with me if we're back on time?"

"Yeah."

"So, would you like to go out Saturday?"

"Can't. My friends at the school are throwing me a party, since its my birthday Saturday."

"Well, how about Friday?"

"I'd like that."

"Then its a date, love."

"Heres the number for the school, and the number for my cell." Sarah said handing him a piece of paper with two numbers written in it (A/N:Sarah had gotten the paper out of her pocket book.)

"Thanks, love. Heres my number." he said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"You know we don't even know each others names."

"Your right, love."

"I'm, Sarah Graham."

"I'm, John Allerdyce." 

A/N:Hehehehehehehe. I bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry, that the chapter is so long. I don't think the next one will be this long. But you can never be sure. Heres a few questions:

How old do you think John should be?

Do you think he should be some where in between 17 and 22 (that includes 17 and 22)?

How did I do on his accent (i'm not to sure how to do his accent, so its probably going to be half ass)?

Okay, I think thats it. Please review!


	4. The date&Logans thoughts&Remy's dream

The New Kid  
By:Rogue21493

Disclaimer:Do I own X-men? Nope, nuh huh, sorry, I don't own the X-men. Too sad. I only own Sarah and those random people.

Don't forget:_ thoughts, (_telepathic)

6969696969696969

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked Sarah.

"I got a date."

"A date?!"

"Yes, a date."

"Whos the lucky guy?" Rogue asked.

"This guy I met at the video store."

"How did you meet?" Kitty asked.

"Well..."

_Flashback:_

"Glad I don't have to be getting any love movies. Scott gots that covered." Sarah mumbled to herself. Jean had asked Scott to get a certain love movie. While she was looking she caught the scent of a person behind her. She pretended not to know that someone was behind her.

"If you are looking for a good action movie, I sugest, "Born To Kill", its pretty good." the stranger behind her said. 

Sarah turned around to look at the guy behind her. Damn. Hes hot! Sarah thought.

"Thanks." Sarah grabbed "Born To Kill".

"No, problem mate."

"Are you a Aussie?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, is that obvious?" 

"Yeah, it is."

"Damn. And here I was trying to hide it."

"Why would you want to hide it? Its nice."

"I'm just kidding mate. I can't hide my accent, just like you can't hide you southeren one."

"You can acatally hear it? Damn, I thought I had lost it in my short time here."

"You just moved here?"

"Yeah. Going to school here."

"So, you're in collage?"

"No, high school. I'm living in a broading school, and going to reguraler school."

"Well, do the people at that broading school allow you to go out?"

"Yeah, but we got cerviews. Retched things. Never liked them."

"Me neither." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, their no fun."

"Well, do you think you could go out with me if we're back on time?"

"Yeah."

"So, would you like to go out Saturday?"

"Can't. My friends at the school are throwing me a party, since its my birthday, Saturday."

"Well, how about Friday?"

"I'd like that."

"Then its a date, love."

"Heres the number for the school, and the number for my cell." Sarah said handing him a piece of paper with two numbers written on it.  


_"Thanks, love. Heres my number." he said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it._

End Flashback.

"So, you met this guy once and now you are going out with him?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that like risky?"

"Kitty, I am the kind of person to take risks. Besides, if he tries anything, I can always kick his butt."

"True."

"Whats his name?" Rogue asked.

"His name is-" Sarah got cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"You are? How come you didn't come to the door?"

"Oh. Okay, I'm coming."

"Bye."

"Was that him?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah it was. I got to go." 

"Don't forget to be back by 11:00."

"I won't. Bye!"

Sarah ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

Sarah looked at Scott.

"I have a date, and if you don't mind, I have to go. Bye!"

"Don't forget you have to be back by 11:00."

"I won't Cyke. Bye!" Sarah yelled, running to the door.

Sarah ran to the gates. There was a red sports car on the other side of the gates. She could see John in the drivers seat. She opened the gate, and went to the car. John got out of his seat and opened the passengers door.

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"No, problem love."

"This is a nice car."

"Thanks."

"You, know my friend is going to be jealous. His car is barely half as nice as yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His car is his baby, so he thinks its number one, but he knows its like number two."

"Well, I bet my friends are going to be jealous that I get to date a pretty girl like your self."

Sarah felt herself blush, just a little bit. _God, I hope he didn't see it, _Sarah thought.

"Do you want to go eat first, or go see the movie first?"

"How about the movie first?"

"Okay."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"That part when they were leaving the house to go search the killers house and Jack teased Angel was funny."

"Yeah, it was. So, was when Jack ran after that kid."

"Yeah. He was like, "Hey! Hey, kid! No running in the halls!". That was funny."

"Or how about, "Shit, doesn't even spin?" That was funny too."

"Yeah, it was. Okay so the movie had many funny parts, but it wasn't all funny. I mean it was a drama."

"Yeah, but so funny."

"Yeah. Four Brothers (A/N:Don't tell me you didn't know this was the movie, I was writing about. For those who did, tell me in the review, but if you didn't know, tell me also. Okay, back to the story) has became one of my favorite movies."

"Not for me love. I liked it enough to probably buy, and watch it again, but its not one of my favorites."

"Okay, then what is your favorite movie?"

"Casablanca."

"Casablanca?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I saw it once with my mom, when my dad was on a bussiness trip. I liked it, but I love action movies, adventure movies, and drama movies better."

"I thought girls loved romace movies."

"Yeah, well I'm a tomboy. I rather kick ass, then watch a sappy movie were the lead characters always wind up together."

"Thats one way to put it."

"Damn straight."

"Here we are. I had a very good time love."

"Me too."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Call me tonight when you get home so I know you got home okay."

"I will love."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John leaned over and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"Goodnight love." John said with his face just inchs away from Sarah's.

"Goodnight John."

The next thing Sarah knew her and John were kissing. After kissing for about ten seconds, they parted.

"Goodnight love."

"You already said that."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight John."

Sarah got of the car and went to the itercom. 

"Hey! Is anybody there?" Sarah said loudly.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Logan if you don't mind I would like to come in."

The gates started to open.

"There you go kid. Hurry up."

"Yes sir, mister Logan."

Sarah heard the growl from Logan, but she pretended she hadn't. With a wave to John she walked up the mansion. She heard him drive off as she opened the door. She looked at Logan.

"Ya, know I heard that growl right?" she asked him.

"Maybe I wanted you to hear it. Now go to bed."

Sarah started to go upstairs before his sentence was even finished. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes sir, mister Logan." she said over her shoulder. _Damn. I must be crazy to tease Logan like that, _Sarah couldn't help but think. She ran the rest of the way to her room just in case. Not even two minutes later there was a knock at Sarah's door.

"C'mon in, Kitty, Rogue, Jean. I know its you." The three girls walked in.

"So, how was the date?" Jean asked.

"Now, don't go being nosy, Jean." Sarah joked.

"C'mon Sarah. How was it?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, and whats his name? You were going to tell us before you left, but then your date showed up." Rogue said.

"Okay, well he picked me up and we went to the movies and saw Four Brothers."

"Four Brothers?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah."

"But why did you see that movie? Why not a romace one?"

"Kitty, I'm not in that lovey dovey shit. I rather watch adventre, action, or drama. And Four Brothers had it all. It is one of my favorite movies now. I am so going to buy it on dvd when I can."

"Okay, so how was the date?"

"It was the best date I have ever been on. I haven't been on alot, but I have been on a few. He was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors for me, he tried to pay for everything, but I didn't let him. God, I can't belive how I lucked up with him."

"Whats his name?" Rogue asked, seeing as Kitty and Jean were day dreaming about having a boyfriend like that. Sarah shared a look with Rogue. They knew what each other was thinking since they were like best friends, _They are crazy!_

"John."

"So, what did you do after the movie?" Jean asked breaking out of her day dream.

"We went to this resturant. It was a chinse place. We both had a hankerin' for chinse."

"Hankerin'?" Kitty asked, counfused.

"Means we wanted something real bad, Kitty. Its kinda is a southeren word, right Rogue?"

"Yeah it is."

"So, how cute is he?" Kitty asked.

_  
I knew one of them were going to ask me that, _Sarah thought.

"He is beyond cute. He is hot! I mean, think of the cutest guy you know and mutilply that by ten, and there you go."

"Damn. That hot?" Jean asked.

"Yep."

"So, is there going to be a second date?" Jean asked.

"Yes, there is going to be another date."

"Did you two kiss?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty!" Sarah cried out playfuly.

"What?!"

"Yes, we did. It was wonderful. He kissed me on my cheek and then said goodnight with his face inchs from mine, and then the next thing I knew we were kissing. We kissed for, like ten seconds, but oh, my, god! It was like the best kiss I have ever had!"

"How many times have you kissed somebody?" Kitty asked.

"Four times. Not including John."

"Well, how much did you like him?" Jean asked.

"Alot."

Sarah, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean spent the next ten minutes talking before Sarah's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_  
"Hey, love. Just wanted to let you know I got home safely."_

"Okay, goodnight John."

_  
"Goodnight Sarah." _and with that they hung up.

"Was that _the_ John?" Jean asked.

"Yes it was. He was just doing what I asked him to do."

"And what was that?"

"To call me when he got home, so I knew he got home safe."

"Aw." Jean and Kitty said.

"Shut-up." Sarah said.  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
_(Logan's thoughts)_

_I could smell the boy that she went out with. It was familar. For some reason I couldn't place it. Maybe I didn't want to. I can tell that the kid is still nervous about being here. She doesn't know what to expect. Its going to take her awhile to setle down. I can smell the fact that shes been hurt in those foster care places she was in when she was a runt. I can smell how scared she is, even though she trusts us. I also knew her scent from somewere. But I have never seen her before she came here. I want to pass it off as I had probably just passed her on the street. But thats kinda hard when you've never been to were theyre from. I knew she had had a good time, I could smell her happiness. I didn't want to ruin it for the kid. But I can't help but worry, yes big bad Logan is worried. Worried that the poor kid is going to get her heart broke. If that happens, I'm going to have a "talk" with that boy.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxx  
(a few minutes earlier)(John's p.o.v)

"Goodnight Sarah." I said before we hung up.

"Aw, chere already has you whipped." a voice behind me said. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but I did any way.

"Go to hell Remy. I was just calling to let her know I got home safely."

"You see? Whipped." Remy said with a smirk. _His accent sounds like Sarah's only stonger and thicker, _I thought.

"Petior, I might need you to hold me back before I kick Remy's ass." I said to to Petior. (A/N:I forgot how to spell his name! Someone tell me!)

"Now hommes, don't go getting angry. Gambits just pulling your leg."

"I won't kick your ass, Remy. But don't go talking about things you don't know nothing about."

"Well, do tell us John, before Gambit makes tu."

"Go suck a egg Remy. It ain't none of your business."

"What if Gambit makes it his business?"

Walking out the door, I said over my shoulder, "Go to hell Remy."

I heard Remy say, "Hommes sure does know how to hurt people."

I didn't think neither of them would get it. Well, Remy might, but I wouldn't bet my last dollar on it. There was something about Sarah. She was one that I knew I couldn't let get away. I love the feeling of her lips. I love her hair, I love her eyes which were different, but I didn't care. As far as I knew, Sarah Graham was one person who had made me feeled loved in awhile. As I layed down, I couldn't help but think of her. I was still thinking about her when I fell alsleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Gambit's dream and afterward)

Remy stood there taking in the sights, the sounds, and smells of the familar dream again. He had been having this dream since he could remember. But it had changed. Now it had a strange person, who Remy felt like he knew. And yet, he didn't know her at all. He saw the stranger step out.

"Well, hello stranger. What does Gambit owe this pleasure visit?"

The stranger didn't say anything. She only walked forward. Her hand slipped into her pocket. That was when Remy realized he couldn't move.

"What do you think you doing chere?"

Still not saying anything the stranger pulled out something out of her pocket. She put it in between Remy's and her face. Remy watched as the object, which was a pair of dice, started to glow.

"What are you doing chere?"

The stranger spoke. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry, though, it won't hurt."

Counfused, Remy said, "What won't hurt?"

Walking away the stranger said, "This." She turned around and threw the dice at Remy. The dice hit Remy in his chest. They exploded upon impact. To Remy, they felt like little needles that hurt alot.

Remy woke up with sweat pouring down his body. Remy didn't know what to think. The dream had changed in a way he had never expected. Pushing all thoughts away, because he knew he would stay up thinking about it, he got comfortable (in other words as much as he could). He fell alsleep thinking about anything, except the dream.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
(a little bit earlier (you'll know when))

Sarah woke up with sweat pouring down her body. That dream had happened again. And the night before her birthday! Sarah rolled over and thought about what she had learned about her powers from the Professor, since thinking about the dream was a no. Even though she didn't really need to think about that, since the Professor had talked to her about them, it was burned into her mind. She had trouble with her electricity powers, since it was hard to control her emotions. Her animorph power wasn't as much trouble. She just had to work at transforming, and useing her hightened senses. Logan was helping her with that. They would start that tomorrow. Sarah didn't like that idea, since it would be her birthday, but at the same time she couldn't wait to get started. Sarah's thoughts drifted to her date with John, she smiled for the first time since wakeing up. _He's one of a kind. I can't wait to see him again, _Sarah thought happily. Drifting off to dreamland again, Sarah prayed that she wouldn't have that dream again. She didn't. She dreamt about John.

A/N:Not the best place to end it, but that was for this chapter. Because if I had kept writing, it would have been alot longer.

Will anyone tell me what they think John's age should be?

Also what do you think about Remy and Sarah having the same dream? And at the same time?

How did you like Logan's thoughts?

Okay, so will y'all review? If you have any ideas, and I mean ANY tell me. Now I am off to do the things I do. Later!


	5. The Meeting Between The Two Dreamers

The New Kid  
By:Rogue21493

Disclaimer:I do NOT any characters from the X-men. I only own Sarah Graham aka Tails, codename FoxTail. I also own those random people that are from my own mind. I wish I owned the X-men, but I don't so, stop making me feel sorry for myself!

Don't forget:_thoughts (telepathic thoughts_)

A/N: **IMPORTANT NOTE**: I know I put Sarah's codename as FoxTail but I'm going to change it to FoxFire in this chapter or the next one. And I am SO SORRY about the wait, but I had writers block! ARGH! But I hope this chapter makes up for it.

696969696969  
"WAKE UP!" Sarah sat straight up in her bed.

"What the?!"

"Like wake up Sarah! Its your birthday!" Kitty said. Sarah looked around at all of her friends. They were crowded around her bed.

"Okay, I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed!"

"Okay, but hurry up." Kitty said, walking out. Sarah didn't move 'till just about everybody was out. She then looked at Rogue.

"Am I going to have to go through that just about all day?"

"Yeah, just about."

"Dammit." Rogue chuckled as she walked out of Sarah's room. Sarah got up and went to her closet. She chose a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and she clipped on her chain wallet, she then slipped on a t-shirt, that had different colored skulls on it (A/N:Like Jack's shirt in Four Brothers when he's cooking).

Sarah walked down to the kitchen, where everybody wished her a happy birthday.

LATER IN THE DAY

Sarah had been having a good birthday so far, but she was worried about what her dream meant. It meant something, she just knew it.

Sarah sighed and pushed the thoughts away, as Logan walked up to her.

"You ready to start, kid?" Logan asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, lets do this."

Logan and Sarah spent the next two hours, working on Sarah transforming into animals and working on her hightened senses.

Afterward, Sarah took a shower and got dressed again. She went to Rogue and Kitty's room.

She flopped down on Rogue's bed, next to Rogue who was sitting against the bedboard, reading a book.

"Tough lesson with, Logan?" Rogue asked, glancing at Sarah.

"Oh, yeah. But I think I got a little better at the whole transforming thing." Sarah said.

"That's good." Kitty said from her bed, where she was typing on her laptop.

"Yeah, it is." Sarah said. She thought for a second. "Hey, guys do you think a dream can mean something. I mean, like when you have it at least three times a month and then it changes all of a sudden and stays like that and its so real! You can smell, see, hear and feel everything!" Sarah looked at Rogue and then Kitty.

"I dunno. Maybe." Kitty said, looking like she hadn't full listened.

"Have you been having a dream like that, Sarah?" Rogue asked.

Sarah wondered for a second if she should tell Rogue or not. _She'll probably think I'm crazy, so no, _Sarah thought. "No, just wondering, you know." She said.

"Okay." Rogue said.

"Hey, I found something that sounds like you, Sarah!" Kitty said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"This mythical animal called a "FoxFire". They're really protective when used for protection, but when its time for them to kick, butt they are like so mean." Kitty said.

Sarah nodded slightly from where she was laying next to Rogue. "Yea, that does sound like me."

"Maybe it could be like a nickname or something." Kitty said.

Sarah chuckled. "Naw, I'll think I'll make it my codename."

"You already got a codname." Rogue reminded Sarah.

"Yea, but does "FoxTails" just roll off your tongue, like "FoxFire"? And I like it and it sounds alot more like me then, "FoxTails"." Sarah said.

"Okay, then so your codname is now, "FoxFire", right?" Kitty asked.

"Yup." Sarah said. She yawned. "I'll let the Proffessor know, before I take me a nap." Sarah stood up. "I'll you guys later."

"Later, Sarah." Rogue said.

"See ya." Kitty said.

Sarah walked to the Professor's office, when Kurt and Evan came by.

"Hey guys." Sarah said, tiredly.

"Hey, Sarah. Man, you look tired." Evan said.

"Well, I did have that _two_ hour lesson, with Logan." Sarah said.

"Vell, that'll make anyone tired." Kurt said.

Sarah nodded. "Oh, guys guess what? Kitty found this animal called a "FoxFire" that is a mythical animal. It's just like me and now that's my codname."

"So, now, its "FoxFire"?" Evan asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yea, but "Tails" still going to be one of my nicknames, Ev."

"Sweet." Evan said.

Kurt nodded.

"I'll see you guys later, I got to go tell the professor and then take a nap." Sarah said.

"Alright, see you later, Tails." Evan said.

"Bye Sarah." Kurt said.

"See you, guys later." Sarah said. She went up to the professor's door. She knocked.

"Come in, Sarah." came the Professor's door.

Sarah opened the door, and went and sat in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk.

"Hey, Proffessor." Sarah said.

"Hello, Sarah. Now, what can I do for you?" the Professor asked.

"Well, you see, Kitty foun this mythical animal, called a "FoxFire" and it sounds just like me, so would it be okay if my codname was now, "FoxFire", not "FoxTails"?" Sarah asked.

The Professor nodded. "Of course. As long as you find a codename you are comforable with." he said.

Sarah nodded. "Thanks Professor. I'm going to take a nap now." Sarah said, standing up.

She walked to her room and flopped on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the blankets over her. She curled up, with one arm under the pillow and fell asleep.

Sarah had only been asleep for a hour when Kitty came bursting into her room.

"Sarah! You got to get up! The Acolytes are attacking!" Kitty yelled.

Sarah sat straight up. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said. Kitty nodded and raced out of Sarah's room. Sarah got out of her bed and put on her uniform. She then remembered about her dice. But she had no room for them on her uniform.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed her coat that she had brought, that was a black trench coat with a hood. She slipped it on and put alot of dice in all the pockets in the coat. She quickly then raced out into the hall. She bumped into Rogue.

"Good, your awake, come on! We got to get to the park!" Rogue said, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her along.

They raced to the X-van. Sarah was nervous on the ride to the park. She had faced the Brotherhood, but the Acolytes were tougher from what she had heard. She fiddled with a pair of dice on the way to the park.

When they got there they all jumped out.

She saw one who was big, hairy and smelly and she knew it had to be Sabertooth.

One was big, had steele arms, and legs and she knew that had to be Colossus

The last one was in a orange outfit, with a tank on his back. She knew that one had to be Pyro.

Something about Pyro, seemed so famliar. His scent, which she was trying to place, and his hair and eyes.

"About time you X-pukes showed." Pyro said. And thats when it hit Sarah. The voice did her in. Pyro was John!

Sarah shook her head. How was she going to explain this?

"You'll be wishing we hadn't showed once we're through with you." Cyclops said.

And then almost like there had been a signal, all of them rushed at one another.

Cyclops rushed at Pyro, along side, NightCrawler and ShadowCat.

Spyke rushed at Colossus, along side, Rogue and Jean.

Wolverine rushed at Sabertooth.

FoxFire decided to help, Wolverine. She rushed at him when he was distracted with Wolverine and slammed her foot into his side.

Sabertooth looked at her. He roared and grabbed her by her uniform/coat collar and threw her. She landed a good 5 feet away.

FoxFire reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a pair of dice. She charged them enough to have eletricity come out. She threw them at Sabertooth and the dice hit him in his chest.

She then stuck out her hand and watched as eletricity came from her hand and hit Sabertooth. Wolverine them started to fight him.

FoxFire was about to get back into the fight when she heard the sound of a motercycle. She turned and saw a young man with a brown trench coat on a red sports bike.

She watched as he took off his helement. She saw him turn his head toward her after getting off his bike. She couldn't believe it. It was the guy from her dream!

Remy couldn't believe it. It was the girl from his dream! She was standing right in front of him!

A/N: CLIFFY! What is going to happen next? I want to know! Oh, wait! I do know! LOL (evil girn). I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	6. Fighting and Talking

The New Kid

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would be here? I only own, Sarah and those random people!

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Enjoy!

FoxFire stood there, shocked for a moment. She couldn't believe the guy from her dream, was standing right in front of her!

FoxFire moved to the side as the guy came at her, whipping out some sort of long weapon that looked like a long stick with no branches.

She whipped out a pair of dice from one of her pockets and sent at the guy. He jumped out of the way in time before he could get shocked.

"Who are you, ma petite?" the guy asked.

"You can call me FoxFire." she said. "Who are you?"

The guy went to hit her but she was able to jump out of the way.

"The name be Gambit. Gambit is happy to meet you, chere." Gambit said.

FoxFire grabbed another pair of dice and charged them and threw it at Gambit but instead of him getting shocked, a red dust cloud covered him.

FoxFire ran to attack him. She slammed her foot into his side and he hit her in her chest with his stick.

FoxFire then went to hit Gambit again, but something stopped her and that was the sound of police sirens.

She watched, Sabertooth, Clolssus, and Pyro stop fighting as did the X-men.

Then they all seemed to run in one direction or another.

FoxFire went to run in one direction but something grabbed her arm and dragged her in another. She looked and saw it was Gambit.

"Get on Gambit's bike, chere." Gambit said.

For a second FoxFire started to say, "Hell no" but with the sound of police sirens closing in, she jumped on the bike behind Gambit.

Gambit started the bike and raced off.

FoxFire held on to Gambit as he raced along the streets. He stopped at the park and pulled over. FoxFire got off the bike and then so did Gambit.

Before Gambit could say anything, FoxFire said, "Look, I'll know this will sound so crazy, but since I have arrived here I've been having a dream with you in it!"

"So has Gambit, chere." Gambit said.

"So, what does that mean?" FoxFire asked.

Gambit shrugged. "Gambit don't know."

FoxFire sighed. "Well, we can't go around calling each other, Gambit and FoxFire. I'm Sarah, and you are Remy, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Remy is Remy." Remy said.

Remy and Sarah walked for a bit in the park. They came to a bench and sat down.

Remy started shuffling a pack of cards.

"Do you get the feeling that we know each other?" Sarah asked.

Remy nodded. "Yea, Remy get that feeling."

"But how can that be? We've never met, not that I can remember." Sarah said, thinking.

Remy shrugged. "Well, maybe you and Remy know each other a different way."

"What? Like, we're brother and sister but adopted by different families?" Sarah asked.

"You were adopted?" Remy asked, looking at Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "At seven. My parents adopted me and they moved up to North Carilona, with me. I don't know where I lived before that. I can't remember and my parents never told me."

"Remy was adopted too." Remy said.

"Do you think we could be brother and sister but were adopted by different families?" Sarah asked.

Remy shrugged. "Anything be possible, chere."

Sarah nodded. "True."

Sarah sat there, listening to Remy shuffle his cards. That sound was kind of soothing to her. Sarah took a pair of dice out from one of her pockets and just started to mess around with them.

They both sat there, for a good 15 minutes, not needing to talk or anything, when they heard someone speak.

"I wonder what my father will think of you hanging around a X-man."

Sarah already knew who the voice was. Pietro.

"Its X-_woman_ to you, Pietro." Sarah said.

"Remy didn't know this young lady was a X-woman." Remy said, lieing.

"Yeah, right. I know you two fought each other just a while ago and the whole fact that she's wearing her X-man uniform doesn't tip you off?" Pietro asked.

"Nope." Remy said.

"Look, why don't you, run away like the scared little boy are and leave us alone?" Sarah asked.

Pietro looked at her. _Holy damn! They're eyes are way to much alike!, _Pietro thought."First off don't tell me what to do and secondly you shouldn't be talking to someone like that, who can kick your butt."

Sarah kept a straight face as she charged the pair of dice in her hand. "Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Pietro said.

"Well, since you feel like that," Sarah started. She threw the dice at Pietro covering him in a red dust cloud. "I guess we'll just have to leave." she finished.

A/N: BOOM SHAKA LAKA! LOL :D I hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
